Riflessiones
Riflessiones (w skrócie by Palisander: Rilfes) (z włoskiego. Refleksja) — 16 i pół letnia Catera, przedstawicielka członu Didicitia, stworzona przez użytkowniczkę o nazwie Masza108. Należy do małej części Cater z tego członu które mogą mieć znaczki, jednak nie może go zdobyć. Mimo, że ma 6 oczu (główne, na czole, na policzku i na nodze), widzi tylko głównymi. Jej ogon składa się w niedomknięty trójkąt. Swoją wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu tolerancji zaczęła na, kontynuowała na południu i północy, a aktualnie zmierza ku zachodowi. Wygląd Rifless z wyglądu przypomina przeciętną, Caterę członu Didicitia. Posiada sześć oczu, dwa na normalnym miejscu, dwa na czole, jedno na policzku i jedno na nodze. Na twarzy ma pęknięcia, a na szyi coś na kształt "futra". Ma również ważkowate skrzydełka. Jej ogon, ma kształt niedomkniętego trójkąta, w którym lewituje tak zwana kula energii. Jest jedną z wyższych przedstawicielek swego członu, osiąga wysokość minimalnie większą od Cadance. W dzieciństwie wyrastało jej z szyi dodatkowe kopyto, ale je odcięto. W kilku miejscach łysieje. Historia Narodziny Rifless urodziła się jako druga córka państwa Flagg'ów, jej starsza siostra również była Caterą. Rodzice wpadli w rozpacz, widząc, że kolejne ich dziecko jest dziwadłem. Utwierdzeni w przekonaniu, że drugie dziecko tej dziwnej rasy, jest pechowym znakiem, postanowili zostawić obie klacze w lesie, na pastwę losu. Młode dzieciństwo Obie były jeszcze małe gdy je porzucono, na szczęście znalazła je pewna tolerancyjna rodzina i przygarnęła. Niestety nie stać ich było na wyżywienie obu sióstr, tak więc, w wieku 2 lat Riflessiones trafiła do sierocińca. Po długiej naradzie, ostatecznie przyjęto ją, jednak wszystkie źrebięta jej dokuczały, naśmiewały się z niej i rysowały jej karykatury. Zrozpaczone dziecię uciekło do lasu, po dwóch miesiącach w domu kucyka. Pierwsze lata w lesie Przez brak opieki, mała catera, nigdy nie nauczyła się mówić, nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie dawała rady poznawać świata. Wszystko co poznawała, każdemu miejscu lub rzeczy, młoda wymyślała nazwę, wymyśliła nawet sobie imię "Riflessiones". Słyszała, jak jedna dziewczynka w sierocińcu wypowiadała takie słowo, ucząc się włoskiego, bardzo jej się spodobało, więc postanowiła, że w myślach tak będzie siebie nazywać. Pewnego dnia, spotkała inną caterę, swoją rówieśniczkę, catera odezwała się do Rifless: - Witaj, jestem Dennisa, zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? Co prawda klacz, poza tym, że siebie nowa przyjaciółka zwie Dennisą, nic nie rozumiała, ale po tym jak Denissa to wyraziła domyślała się znaczenia dziwnych słów. Skinęła głową na potwierdzenie. Od tej pory, trzymały się razem. Przyjaciółka szybko odkryła, że Rifless nie umie mówić, jednak nie przeszkadzało, jej to, rozumiała ją po gestach jakie wykonywała. Denissa była największym szczęściem jakiego zaznała. Całe dnie opowiadała jej różne rzeczy, w tym czasie zaś Riflessiones rozmyślała nad każdym jej słowem, po tym jak mówiła starała się domyślać co mówi, co jakiś czas przytakiwała lub zaprzeczała. Szokujące wieści Rifless udała się w odwiedziny, by spotkać siostrę. Denissa, odmówiła towarzyszenia jej, więc szła sama. Po dwóch dniach dotarła do celu, gdy zapukała do drzwi swojego dawnego domu, otworzyły się powoli. Jej dawna, przybrana matka, wydawała się bardzo zdziwiona, najwyraźniej została powiadomiona o zaginięciu swojego dawnego dziecka i nie sądziła, że przez te 5 lat dała radę przeżyć. Chwilę wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem, aż w końcu zaprosiła caterę do środka. Młoda natychmiast się rozejrzała, nigdzie nie widziała Deliciates, widząc jej zaniepokojenie, dorosła pegazica, zaproponowała pomoc. Riflessiones próbowała ruszać bezgłośnie ustami, nie chciała przyznać się, że nie umiała pomoc, w końcu wskazała kopytem na portret swej siostry. Jej matka, z trudem wyznała jej prawdę - Deliciates wyszła pewnego dnia do biblioteki, w tym czasie została zamordowana, ciało jej i jej przyjaciółki odnaleziono przed kinem. Rifless poczuła ukłucie w sercu, prawie nie znała swojej siostry i miała nigdy jej nie poznać? Och, gdyby wyruszyła z lasu wcześniej. Niestety, była wtedy zbyt zajęta przetrwaniem i nie mogła tak zrobić, jak widać to co się stało, stać się musiało i nie można było tego w żaden sposób uniknąć. Mała catera ze złamanym sercem, powróciła, by przemyśleć to na ulubionym wzgórzu. Gdy tam dotarła, nie było tam jeszcze jej przyjaciółki, więc mogła, więc w spokoju przemyśleć całą sytuację. Czy miało sens rozpaczać za nieznaną istotą, o której twoje jedyne wspomnienie to to, że była niewzruszona gdy jej rodzona siostra miała trafić do sierocińca i zapewne w chwili w której okazało się, że zniknęła również? A jednak, była to jej siostra i opiekowała się nią zanim znalazły dobry dom. Rozmyślając, zasnęła, nie miała pojęcia, że jutro dowie się wielu innych szokujących rzeczy. Słońce wstało, a "młody potworek" (jak zawsze nazywali ją przybrani rodzice), wstał wraz z nim. Po pobudce catera rozejrzała się wokoło, bardzo czekała na powrót utęsknionej Denissy, jedynej osoby która była wstanie złagodzić jej ból po utracie siostry, niestety nie zjawiła się ona. Rifless nie musiała jednak długo czekać, zaraz nadbiegła, z bardzo pilną wieścią. - Och przyjaciółko! Już wiem CZYM my jesteśmy! My jesteśmy c a t e r a m i! Młoda klaczka wyraziła swe zdziwienie. - Zaraz Ci opowiem, catery to taka dziwna rasa - zastanowiła się - one mają takie zmutowane części ciała, mogą mieć np, rogi, albo kamienne części ciała... i mogą mieć dużo oczu, mogą mieć dodatkowe kopytka, tak jak ty miałaś jak byłaś mniejsza i w ogóle mogą mieć wszystko, nawet dodatkowe paszcze! No i mają takie dziwne ogonki, człon Didicita, czy jakoś tak ma jeden, on się składa w taki niedomknięty kształt, wiesz u mnie kwadrat, u ciebie trójkąt, a w tym kształcie lewituje "kula" energii, ale tak naprawdę może mieć inny kształt, a członkowie członu Afisykosia mają kilka takich ogonów i kilka kul i och, przyjaciółko! Te kule! To m a g i a! One pozwalają nam na czary! Znalazłam księgi i możemy się uczyć czarów! Riflessiones była taka uradowana! Na chwilę zapomniała o siostrze i zaczęła skakać z radości. Już nie mogła się doczekać nauki magii (kurczowo trzymała się określenia "magia", chociaż go nie rozumiała, była pewna, że brzmi lepiej niż jakieś "czary"), Denissa uznała, że lepiej zacząć jutro, a na razie opowie swojej przyjaciółce o tym więcej, tak więc cały dzień spędziły na pogaduszkach o sobie. Nauka magii Charakter Relacje Ciekawostki Galeria Rifles Colors by Masza108.png|Nieudany pokaz kolorów, ale przynajmniej kolory widać... Riflessiones ID by Masza108.png|Szkic. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem